Dreamer, Given
by GirlWonder29
Summary: Reader name (R/n) (R/n) is a modern girl, no magic, no kingdom. One day she begins to notice things: a tall wooden staff, hooked on the end. A golden flower, bright as the sun. An arrow, with a real sharpened end and feathers. Even her black cat, with his huge green eyes. It's only the beginning of an adventure, someplace new yet someplace she has always known.


You sighed, turning off your laptop for the last time that day before going to bed.

Your friends were all excited for you, getting a new pet and all.

And a cat, at that.

Naturally, your parents had taken a lot of begging, something your teenage self had struggled over the years with and had almost given up until…...finally, inexplicably, they gave in.

Tomorrow was Saturday, and you would get to pick out your cat.

Your little sister was even more excited than you were, yet somehow still managed to drop off to sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Unfortunately for you, it wasn't nearly as easy.

Settling into bed, you closed your eyes, trying to relax. It didn't work. There were things constantly drumming into your mind: what type of cat should I get, should I have spent maybe five more minutes on that essay due next week, will my sister jump on me tomorrow, (God, I sure hope she doesn't jump on me tomorrow), etc.

Miraculously, you eventually managed to drift away. Then the dreams came to you.

A boy about your age with white spiky hair like icicles, who smiled and reached down for your hand. A girl with a tumbling golden river of hair, who beamed at you in excitement. Another girl with a flowing mass of red curls, and a bow and arrow. A boy with brown hair, one mechanical leg, and forest green eyes.

The only thing these people seemed to have in common was that they all looked inexplicably happy to see you, as if you were some sort of long-lost best friend.

Even though you couldn't name them, you felt a sort of connection, a warm feeling, as you reached out to take the white haired boy's outstretched hand. Like déjà vu, only different.

Better. Kinder. As though you knew them in a good way too…

" _Wake up_!"

Your eyes flashed open. _Oh, dear God,_ you thought in despair.

Your sister was awake. And she was excited. No, scratch that. She was _ecstatic_.

Therefore, the torture would be painful that day.

"Wake up! Wakey, wakey!" she shouted, now jumping up and down on your bed. You groaned as your legs took the unexpected weight. "Wake up! Wake up! The sun is shining! The sun is awake! Let's get up! Time to get a cat!" She punctuated each word with another painful bounce on your legs.

" _Alright_ ," you replied in a deep, menacing voice. "But first I need a snack to eat...and I choose _you_!"

You reached out and grabbed her around the middle before she could get away. She squirmed, giggling as you pretended to 'eat' her. You tickled her, causing her to laugh out loud.

After you were satisfied, you patted her on the head.

"Now, what's for breakfast?"

The pet shelter was always bringing in new strays; and today was no exception.

Your parents were reluctant at first to let you pick from the shelter, but to no avail. You had to reassure them that each new animal was immediately disinfected, and checked over by professionals for disease or lice before being taken for adoption.

Your little sister grabbed your hand and pulled you over to the counter at once to take a look at the animals.

"Ooh! That one's pretty!" she pointed at a fluffy white dog, with huge, irresistible liquid brown eyes.

"Yeah, I know," you murmured, bending down to get a closer look. But we're not getting a dog."

"Aww…" she pouted, giving the puppy a little wave.

"C'mon, I'm sure there's more animals to see," you took her hand and lead her over to another kennel.

"Hey, look this one looks good," you said, looking at a brown tabby kitten with white paws. "She looks friendly." your sister remarked, putting a small hand to the glass.

"Wait a sec," You took a closer look at the label beside the glass, before groaning in disappointment. "Sorry, sis. She's already taken for adoption."

Your sister pouted again, which lead you to take her around the shelter for more animals.

Your parents stood casually outside the entrance, waiting for you and your sister to make the pick.

10 minutes later, and you two were still no closer to finding the right pet to take home.

That is, until…

"Girls, there's another one here in the back. Just found him a few nights ago." the clerk informed you.

"Is he alright?" Your sister asked timidly, afraid of more disappointment.

"Yes," the clerk said brightly, her braids bouncing as she nodded. "He's a real sweet little guy. A little grumpy at first. He's in great condition though, healthy and clean."

"Let's go see!" you said to your sister enthusiastically, and you went over to look.

A soft, black cat, snoozing in his kennel. He did, in fact, look healthy, just as the clerk said. And as soon as you stood in front of the glass, he opened his eyes to look at you.

You stared at his huge, bright green eyes, the curious way he tilted his head when he looked back at you.

Then without even realizing it, your hand came up to touch the glass.

His head came forwards, and nudged the glass in the exact same spot your hand was, as though trying to reach you from the other side.

Then you found your voice.

"This one," you whispered. Then you found your voice and said again, louder: "This is the one, sis."

"Yay!" your sister beamed at the black cat, already taken with him, causing you to chuckle at her contagious euphoria.

You beckoned your parents in, and they agreed to sign for the cat. While your parents handled the signatures and papers, you went back over to look at him again.

He yawned behind the glass, showing sharp white teeth. You frowned. It was weird how he opened his mouth; at first all you could see were his pink gums, then fangs.

You surveyed the tag taped to the glass looking for a possible name. You personally wanted to call him something really cool, like "Night Fury" or something.

But the name you found on the tag was the one you found was really the best.

"Toothless," you read aloud. The clerk took him out of the kennel, and handed him to you.

You took the cat from her into your arms and smiled down at him.

"Toothless. I like that."


End file.
